


When Cas Met Benny

by Bbnabhk



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk
Summary: Dean assured Cas it was okay for him to bring a guy home, but then Cas actually went and brought a guy home.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: Roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150310
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	When Cas Met Benny

Dean heard giggling from outside his door and took a deep breath before exiting his bedroom. 

“Hey, babe! Didn’t want to wake you, so I decided to chat with Cas a little.” Lisa, dressed in one of Dean’s flannels, was sitting at their small dining room table that stood as the barrier between the living room that Dean was now standing in and the kitchen where Cas was flipping pancakes. She was already cutting into his first batch. “These are amazing, Cas,” she said as she took a bite.

“Yeah, he makes the best pancakes,” Dean commented as he made his way past her to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and looked at Cas expectantly. The other man handed him a plate of pancakes without taking his eyes off the griddle.

“The secret is to add a bit of honey, but you have to watch them or they’ll burn,” Cas said, carefully transferring the last pancake onto his own plate. He turned off the heat and joined them at the table. 

“Cas has an obsession with bees,” Dean teased.

“I do not. They’re just fascinating creatures,” Cas defended. “So, Lisa, Dean tells me you’re a yoga instructor.”

“I am. I love it. You should come take a class!”

Cas shook his head earnestly. “I had a bad experience once.”

Dean snorted into his coffee. “I’ll say! Didn’t they turn out to be a sex cult?” 

Cas shrugged. “It would have been easier had they not all been women,” he lamented.

Lisa looked between the two awkwardly. “Well, you’re welcome in my classes anytime, no sex required. I’m going to go shower.” She gave Dean a quick peck on the lips before heading to the bathroom, leaving Dean and Cas to themselves.

“Third time she’s stayed over this week. That has to be a record for you,” Cas said as he offloaded the uneaten portion of his breakfast onto Dean’s plate.

“She’s nice, and she’s super bendy. It makes for a fun time,” Dean said with a wolfish grin.

“Oh, I’m well aware. Our bedrooms do share a wall.” Cas placed his plate along with Lisa’s into the dishwasher.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Heh. Didn’t know we were making that much noise. You know you’re welcome to bring a guy home too. I won’t mind.”

“Dean,” Cas started as he shoved some files into his briefcase, “there’s a difference between knowing your roommate is gay and witnessing it. You don’t want to wake up one morning and have a half-dressed guy out here eating pancakes with us.”

“Dude, this is your apartment too. You are free to bring home anyone you want… as long as it’s not my brother again. That was weird.” Dean continued digging into his pancakes.

“Maybe,” Cas considered. “But if it makes you uncomfortable at all, just let me know.” He looked down at his watch. “I have to go. Naomi will kill me if I’m late.”

—-

Lisa and Dean were laying on the couch together watching TV when Cas got home. With the lights dimmed, they couldn’t see him but heard the sound of the refrigerator opening and closing and the pop of a beer bottle cap.

“Cas,” Dean called out. “Lisa brought over some kind of flatbread stuff. I don’t know what’s in it, but it tastes like a pizza to me.”

“Thanks, but I think I’m going out.” 

The tone in Cas’s voice made Dean sit up immediately. “You alright, man?”

“Yeah, I just had a bad day. I need to blow off some steam.”

Dean reached over to turn on the lamp beside him and heard Lisa gasp. “Oh my god, what happened?”

He whipped his head around immediately. “Jesus! Who the hell did that?” He could feel his blood pressure rising, his fists clenched, ready to avenge his friend.

“It’s nothing, just work stuff,” Cas said, holding his cold beer against his bruised cheek.

“You’re a fucking social worker! How can that be work stuff?” Dean pushed past him to the fridge and grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer. He pulled Cas’s hand away from his face to examine the black and blue skin just below his left eye. He pressed the frozen vegetables against Cas’s face, batting away the hands that tried to push him away. “So you gonna tell me what happened?” he asked in a gentler voice.

Cas’s blue eyes shone with hurt. “I was doing a wellness check on this family. I was talking to the mother when I heard a scuffle in the other room. I walked in on the father about to beat the daylight out of his son, so I stepped in between him and the kid.” He took a swig of his beer. “I got him, his sister, and their mother out of there, but this is the third time she’s gone back to him.” 

He let out a choked sob that made Dean want to wrap his arms around the other man. Instead, he just eased the makeshift ice pack away from Cas’s face. “I’m sorry, man. Listen, if you want, Lisa and I aren’t really doing anything; we can come out with you.”

“No, you two enjoy your night. I’ll be fine. I’m just going to go get changed and get out of here.”

“Okay, but call me if you need anything, even if it’s just a ride home.” Dean gave his shoulder a squeeze and turned back to Lisa.

—-

A thump woke Dean up in the middle of the night. He eased his way out of bed, careful not to wake Lisa, and tiptoed his way into the living area. There was no one there. He peeked into the bathroom and kitchen but found nothing either.

Another thump sounded. This time it was clear that it came from Cas’s room. 

“The idiot is probably drunk,” Dean thought to himself. “I’ll just make sure he doesn’t hurt himself trying to get out of that trench coat.”

He opened Cas’s door and had to clamp a hand over his mouth to silence himself. On Cas’s bed was a large, burly man propped up on one elbow while his other hand was guiding Cas up and down. Cas’s surprisingly muscular legs were straddling this man, riding him with his head thrown back. He was emitting quiet little moans that Dean could barely hear over the squeak of Cas’s spring mattress.

Dean took a giant step back and slowly pulled the door until he heard a gentle click shut. He raced back to his bed with Lisa, startling her awake.

“Everything alright, babe?” she muttered sleepily.

“Yeah,” he said, kissing her shoulder and then her neck. “Everything’s great.” He moved on to her cheek and ear.

“Someone’s feeling amorous.” She was more awake now, returning his kisses.

Dean laid back and pulled her on top, positioning her legs on either side of him. “Why don’t we try this tonight?”

—-

Dean was greeted by the aroma of sausage and eggs when he stepped out of his bedroom the next morning. “That smells amazing, Cas!” 

He turned the corner to find someone other than Cas in the kitchen. “Oh, good morning, stranger.” The man held out his hand for him to shake. “I’m Benny, Cas’s… uh… friend.”

Dean took the proffered hand. “I’m Dean, Cas’s roommate. Where’s Cas?”

Benny pointed his spatula to a motionless lump being propped up by the dining room table. “This sausage scramble is my go-to hangover remedy. Should perk him back up.”

Dean looked around the kitchen. Something was off. “Where’s the coffee?”

Benny shook his head. “I can’t make heads or tails out of that bougie machine you got there.”

Dean eyed their coffee maker, a fancy one that Cas’s coworkers had gifted him. “I can’t either. Cas usually makes the coffee every morning.”

Dean glanced over at Cas and then back at the coffee maker before deciding to give it a try.

He brought two mugs of hot coffee to the table and took a seat next to his friend. “Hey, buddy. How’s that shiner?”

He received a grunt in response.

“Did you have a good night with Gambit over there?”

Another grunt.

“You want some coffee?” he asked, sliding the mug over.

One more grunt, but at least Cas sat up a little this time to accept the drink. He finally spoke after taking a sip.

“This is the worst coffee I’ve ever tasted.”

Dean chuckled. “Not my fault that machine has more dials and buttons than the Impala!” He took in his friend’s haggard appearance and bloodshot eyes. “You need anything, bud? Some aspirin, maybe?”

Cas’s eyes drifted over to the kitchen. “Um, do you mind… you know…? I just don’t think I can…”

Dean patted his friend’s arm. “Say no more.”

He made his way back to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

“Hey, Benny. Look, you seem like a great guy, but Cas… he was in a bad place yesterday. It’s probably not the best idea for you to stick around. He just needs some space.”

Benny turned off the stove and set the spatula down. He looked over at Cas, who was cradling his head in his hands. “Yeah. I get it. Here, give him my number, will ya?” He scribbled his number on the notepad they kept by the fridge.

“Sure thing.” Dean walked him to the door and closed it behind him. On his way back to Cas, he crumpled up the paper with the number on it and tossed it in the trash. “Don’t know about your choice in men, but the breakfast sure smells good,” he quipped, setting two plates down on the table. “Eat something. It’ll make you feel better.”

Cas smiled for the first time that morning, and it felt like the sun had finally come out. “Thank you, Dean.”

“For what?”

“For Benny, for not judging me, for taking care of me, for not making this any more awkward than it already is.”

“Anytime. I feel sorry for the guy. He seemed nice.”

“Maybe if things were different.” 

Cas looked up at the sound of a door opening, and Dean could see a hickey blemishing his neck. Suddenly, he didn’t feel so sorry for Benny anymore. The thought of Benny sucking and biting at his friend’s skin made him nauseous. He thought back to how Cas had thrown his head back in ecstasy last night, baring his throat to his lover. Dean licked his lips unconsciously, wondering how Cas’s skin tasted. Lisa’s voice shocked him away from his thoughts.

“Is that breakfast? You didn’t make me a plate?” She sounded disappointed.

Dean pushed his plate towards her. “You can have mine. I’m not that hungry.”

Cas looked up at him in concern. “Are you okay?

“Just peachy,” Dean assured him, not quite meeting his eyes.


End file.
